Senja diujung Waktu
by SelenTetrad
Summary: Aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa bertemu dengannya, dan mengenalnya semakin dekat. Menyeretku masuk kedalam kedua samudra di mata nya, dan memenjarakanku dengan senyumnya. Dan saat aku sadar, aku telah mati dipelukannya. /Soukoku / Warning inside


Semuanya berawal dari hari itu, membuat senyum yang seharusnya hambar berubah menjadi sesuatu yang manis, mata biru yang seharusnya biasa saja mulai terlihat indah dimataku. Diawal kita bertemu dia duduk disampingku, dan setelah gilirannya memperkenalkan diri, disinilah awal mula aku mengenal seorang Nakahara Chuuya, "Nakahara Chuuya desu..." katanya kemudian menunduk, tidak lupa dengan senyum manis dibibir tipisnya sebelum kembali duduk. 'Tipe orang yang ramah', awalnya kufikir begitu dan kurasa kita akan cocok, sebelum akhirnya aku mengenal seorang Nakahara Chuuya yang luar biasa menggemaskan.

。。。

。。

Desclaimer :

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** milik **Asagiri Kafka** **Sango Harukawa**

 **Senja diujung Waktu** milik **Selen Tetrad**

 **Pair** :

Dazai X Higuchi. Dazai X Chuuya

 **Genre** :

Romance, Angst

Selamat Menikmati

。。

。。。

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang sempurna untuk bermalas-malasan bukan? Apalagi dimusim dingin seperti sekarang. Harusnya seperti itu, tapi.. baru saja aku akan memejamkan mataku setelah melihat jam dinding sewarna rambutku menggantung didepanku yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi, namun ponsel pintar yang kutaruh diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku bergetar. Awalnya aku membiarkannya, paling juga dari operator toh jika tak terlalu penting orang diseberang sana akan berhenti dan aku yakin tidak akan ada hal penting di hari minggu, tapi sialnya ponsel pintar itu tidak berhenti bergetar – sangat mengganggu. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya aku mengangkat panggilan masuk itu –malas.

Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel, aku langsung saja menekan icon hijau dan menggesernya kesamping untuk mengangkat panggilan. "Dazai desu." Jawabku malas.

Dan setelah aku mendengar suara familiar dengan omelan yang bahkan sudah kuhafal di luar kepala yang mennggangguku dihari istirahatku, ingin rasanya aku menekan tombol merah lalu merealisasikan niat tidurku, tapi aku tau kalau dia yang menelpon, itu tandanya ada sesuatu yang penting, jadi dengan berat hati telpon tak kumatikan dan bersedia mendengar ocehannya,"Dazai! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur dan bermalas-malasan?! Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, nanti kujemput jam 11." Tuh kan, ada yang penting.

"Haaaa, kenapa tidak dibicarakan sekarang saja kunikida?" sungguh aku sedang tidak punya niat keluar rumah, aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan seharian dikamar. Ya, kalau dia mau menjelaskannya di telpon. Tapi biasanya Kunikida tak mau menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya penting di telpon, harus bertemu biar afdol katanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, kau protes pun tak akan kudengar, dan jika kau masih tidur saat aku sampai, jangan harap hari minggumu akan tenang Dazai!" nah kan, kataku juga apa.

Ah, kalau sudah seperti itu kunikida tidak akan bisa dibujuk lagi, dan karna inti dari pembicaraan ini sudah kudapat, jadi langsung saja ku matikan sambungan telepon dan membiarkannya melanjutkan omelannya padaku diseberang sana.

Ah iya Kunikida itu manager ku, dia yang mengatur jadwal kerjaku. Dan sepertinya menjadi orang yang paling tau segalanya tentangku. Tidak jarang juga aku mengeluhkan pekerjaan dan hal lain padanya. Kalau berbicara mengenai pekerjaanku, aku adalah seorang model sekaligus seorang actor atau pemain film? Karna untuk yang terakhir itu hanya kulakukan sekali, maksudku aku hanya berperan pada satu film sampai detik ini.

Ah~ Selamat tinggal hari mingguku yang tenang~. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang, mengumpulkan nyawaku yang mungin masih keluyuran diluar sana, setelahnya aku berdiri dan meninggalkan kasur yang seakan mengejekku. Tapi jangan salah, bukan karena kunikida yang membuatku mau meninggalkan syurgaku di hari minggu, aku punya firasat bahwa aku akan menyesal jika tidak datang menemui kunikida saat dia mengatakan ada hal penting. Alasan yang bagus bukan untuk keluar? Setidak nya itu bisa menjadi penyemangatku, setelah ketenanganku dirampas.

= o('0'o) (o'0')o =

Coklat panas yang tersisa setengah dari gelas berukuran sedang kuletakkan kembali diatas meja setelah memimumnya sedikit. Lalu kembali memperhatikan permbicaran antara kunikida dan seseorang didepanku, yang sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah tau maksud dari perbincangan ini.

Jadi, alasan kunikida mengundangku ke cafe ini untuk membicarakan project yang ditawarkan untukku, kunikida memang seperti ini, jika ada sebuah projek yang ditawarkan padaku, dia akan mengundangku untuk hadir saat membicarakannya, jadi aku bisa tau pekerjaan apa yang akan kujalani nanti. Dan pada akhirnya akan menanyakannya padaku, apakah aku sanggup? Mau? Dan bersedia menjalankan projek tersebut. Dan untuk kali ini, seperti firasatku pagi tadi jadi sudah jelas akan kuterima. Dan setelah aku menyetujuinya, kertas kontrakpun kutandatangi.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang aku yang duduk disamping kunikida, dan saat kami berhenti di lampu merah, Kunikida mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku heran, apa yang bagus darimu? Kenapa bisa mendapat tawaran memerankan romeo?" dan ternyata dia mau mengejekku.

Dengan bangga aku mengapit daguku diantara jempol dan jari telunjuk seraya memasang senyum kebanggan, "Aku kan tampan, haha."

Dan kunikida hanya membalasnya dengan hembusan nafas berat -maklum- sambil menggelengkan kepanya. Aku terkekeh kecil, senang rasanya menggodanya.

Dari kontrak stage play kali ini akan dilaksanakan pada 3 tempat berbeda dengan pelaksanaan yang hanya selang seminggu setiap 1 pentas selesai, permainan panggung ini akan dilaksanakan sekitar 1 bulan kedepan. Jadi singkatnya aku mulai berlatih besok sampai seminggu kedepan. Dan diberikan jeda istirahat sekitar 2-3 hari dan kembali latihan, begitu selanjutnya selama sekitar 1 bulan. Dan tentu saja jadwal istirahatku itu sepertinya tidak akan benar-benar menjadi waktu istirahatku karena akan diisi dengan pemotretan dan sejenisnya, tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bahagia dengan pekerjaanku.

Saat mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti didepan pagar rumahku, aku sadar bahwa kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku turun setelah pamit dari kunikida, tidak lupa dengan nasehatnya agar tidak bermalas-malasan dan tidak terlambat saat latihan pertamaku besok.

= o('0'o) (o'0')o =

Tempat latihan yang tidak bisa dibilang besar dan tak terlalu kecil, itulah yang kulihat pertama kali saat sampai ditempat ini. Aku berjalan masuk setelah memarkir mobilku, saat pintu kubuka ternyata didalam sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang lebih awal dariku.

Hee~ aku merasa asing, memang sewajarnya seperti ini sih tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal beberapa orang dari mereka, kalau tidak salah, ah dia melambai padaku

"Dazai san!" sapanya dari kejauhan plus wajah cerianya.

Aku tersenyum dan mendekat, "Atshusi kun." Kataku, tak lupa memasang wajah ramah seperti biasa.

Atshusi atau Nakajima Atshusi merupakan salah satu actor Stage Play yang pernah kutemui pada project ku terdahulu, makanya kami saling mengenal.

Dia mengangguk "Lama tidak bertemu dazai san." Katanya seraya menjulurkan tangannya– mengajakku bersalaman – tidak lupa dengan wajah ceria yang setia dipasangnya.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya kemudian menjabatnya "Ya, emm sekitar 6 bulan?" kataku ragu.

Dia menggelang, "8 bulan Dazai san."

"Ya, itu maksudku haha." Kataku sambil tertawa canggung.

Dan sesaat setelahnya, fokus Atsushi berubah menatap sesuatu dari belakangku. Apa ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dariku dibelakang sana? Aku yang penasaran tentunya dengan hal yang membuat matanya tiba-tiba terfokus seperti itu dan membuatku berbalik, aku ingin melihat apa yang dilihatnya, dan sedetik setelah aku melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan masuk, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Atshusi - mulai terfokus padanya, aku bahkan meneguk air liurku sendiri. Jangan bilang dia yang akan menjadi Juliet? Ah~ aku pasti akan bahagia.

Dia adalah seorang actor wanita professional, wajahnya tirus dengan bibir tipis yang dipolesi lipstick tipis, terlihat mengkilap dan begitu menggoda, hidung mancung, dua bola mata merah bagai ruby dan surai pirang diatas bahu yang melambai indah – sempurna. Dibelakangnya menyusul seorang wanita yang beberapa senti lebih pendek, ah bukan beberapa senti tapi lumayan senti(?), wajahnya terlihat manis dengan surai senja dan mata birunya. Apa dia juga seorang actor? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya wajah itu tidak asing.

Saat memasuki ruang latihan, masing-masing memilih tempat duduknya sendiri, aku memilih duduk dijajaran kedua yang terletak ditengah-sendirian, awalnya sih seperti itu namun…

"Permisi, apa tempat ini kosong?" aku mendengar suara itu.

Aku mendongak, dan mendapati seseorang berdiri diseberang tempat duduk kosong disampingku, kurasa dialah yang menanyakan tempat duduk barusan. Tatapanku fokus pada sepasang mata birunya –indah – bagai samudra, namun dalam seakan tak terbatas dan aku seakan tlah terperangkap dalam samudra biru itu, dan anehnya firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal baik setelah ini –kedua sudut bibirku terangkat – kurasa aku menyukainya.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali setelah menyadari sesuatu, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dan apa yang baru kusadari. Kau tau? Apa yang baru saja kusadari? Suaranya terdengar sedikit berat dan dalam? Apa dia tomboy atau sejenisnya? Dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang lelaki, tapi suaranya laki banget, dan satu lagi suaranya tak asing.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" dia mengerutkan keningnya , mulutnya maju beberapa senti, mungkin dia sedang bingung, tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat imut, tak mungkin dia seorang lelaki kan? Aku jamin itu.

"A-ah tidak, silahkan duduk." Kataku sambil tersenyum canggung.

Dia tersenyum beberapa saat –sangat singkat –sebelum akhirnya duduk.

Setelahnya, aku hanya diam dan dia pun diam – terasa akward memang, tapi aku tak tau harus memulai percakapnnya seperti apa. Aku masih berfikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang kuingat, tapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan firasatku yang satu ini, pasalnya aku merasa sesuatu yang absurd?

Aku meliriknya yang ternyata sedang fokus pada gadgetnya, aku mengerutkan alisku, setelah kuperhatikan aku malah semakin bingung, kenapa aku malah merasa seperti mengenal orang ini? Ah~ ini pasti karena aku tidak tidur nyenyak semalam, dan sekarang mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Kenapa tidak kucoba bertanya saja? Dia siapa?

"A-anoo…"

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik kearahku, "Dazai –san!" Apa? "Dazai-san?" Dia bertanya lagi dengan sedikit berbisik. Tunggu, dia tau namaku?

Aku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk pelan – penuh Tanya,"Ya?".

"Giliranmu memperkenalkan diri." Katanya dengan nada rendah - berbisik.

He? Segera aku meluruskan kembali pandanganku kedepan, dan ternyata disana sudah berdiri fukuzawa –sensei yang akan melatih kami. Hei, sejak kapan dia ada disana? Dan kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang uh~ itu sangat menyeramkan, kau tau?

"Dazai-san, giliranmu memperkenalkan diri." Bisik orang disampingku.

Aku melirik sebentar lalu mengangguk paham dan kembali meluruskan pandanganku . Aku tersenyum cangung pada Fukuzawa-Sensei beberapa detik lalu bediri untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Osamu Dazai desu, saya akan berperan sebagai Romeo, mohon bantuannya." Kataku kemudian menundukkan kepalaku beberapa saat.

Fukuzawa sensei mengangguk beberapa kali dan mempersilahkanku duduk, kemudian mepersilahkan orang berikutnya, yaitu orang disampingku. Oke aku tidak perlu menanyakan namanya lagi. "Nakahara Chuuya san, silahkan"

Oh, jadi namanya Nakahara Chuuya? Tunggu.. dengan cepat aku mendongak untuk orang disampingku yang sedang berdiri, dia tersenyum ramah pada semua orang sebelum mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Aku ingat, Nakahara Chuuya adalah salah satu master Stage Play, seorang professional yang memulai karirnya di saat dia lulus SMA, karir yang dipilihnya setelah gagal dalam kompetisi 'Junon Boy'di final. Tapi tunggu, Nakahara Chuuya bukannya seorang lelaki? Ya, aku ingat kenapa suaranya terdengar familiar, karena dia merupakan pengisi suara dari character utama anime favorite ku musim kemarin. Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Nakahara Chuuya adalah seorang lelaki mungil yang manis.

"Nakahara Chuuya desu, saya akan berperan sebagai saingan Dazai-san disini," dia menjeda perkataannya lalu melirikku sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkatannya. "Mohon bantuannya." Lanjutnya sambil melempar senyum kepada yang lainnya sebelum kembali duduk.

What? Sainganku? "Chuuya-san sainganku?" aku bertanya-penasaran- saat dia sudah kembali duduk.

Dia mengangguk. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tau alur cerita stage ini."

"hehe, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin."

Alih alih mejawab, dia malah tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Matanya tertutup, badannya bergetar saat menertawaiku. Saat aku sadar, aku suka melihatnya seperti itu dan membuatku ingin melihat selalu bahagia dan tertawa karna ku.

Dan tanpa kusadari, ini adalah awal aku terjebak dalam samudra birunya yang dalam dan tak berdasar.

= o('0'o) (o'0')o =

Sudah sekitar setengah bulan sejak pertama kali projek stage play kami berjalan, aku mulai dekat dengan lawan mainku yaitu Higuchi yang memerankan Juliet, dan beberapa actor lain. Dan siang ini Higuchi mengajakku menemaninya ke toko buku, berhubung hari ini jadwalku kosong dan latihan sedang libur, jadi aku mengiyakan permintannya, yah sekalian jalan-jalan dari pada bosan dirumah.

Ponsel pintar yang kutaruh disamping kiriku bergetar, apa itu Higuchi? Kurasa bukan, karena kita janjiannya jam 3 sore nanti sedangkan sekarang kan masih jam 11 siang.

Aku meletakkan remote tv diatas sofa yang sedang kududuki lalu mengambil ponsel pintarku, dan melihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan, yang ternyata dari Chuuya san.

"Maaf pesannya baru kubalas, aku baru bangun. Semalam pulang terlalu larut, dan aku langsung tidur saat sampai dirumah. Dan menurutku, lebih baik kau istirahat saja jika punya waktu luang, stage play itu melelahkan kau tau? Kau bisa sakit jika bekerja terlalu keras. Jadi, jika ada tawaran pemotretan dan sejenisnya lebih baik tidak kau ambil saja. Em, ambillah projek lain setelah satu projek mu selesai dan minimal istirahat dulu seminggu setelah projek yang kau ambil selesai."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang senior sekaligus ahli, nasehatnya benar-benar masuk akal, tapi apa dia tidak melihat dirinya sendiri yang bekerja terlalu keras? Ah iya, sebelumnya aku meminta pendapatnya, 'bagaimana jika aku mengambil projek lain saat sedang menjalani projek stage play ku', dan itulah jawabnnya yang begitu dewasa, sesuai dengan umurnya yang memang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Nakahara Chuuya –san, akhir-akhir ini kita semakin dekat dan sering bertukar pendapat melalui pesan singkat, atau mengobrol kecil saat istirahat latihan. Chuuya san ternyata merupakan type yang tempramen, tsundere kurasa, namun dia juga polos, aku bahkan sering mengerjainya, tidak jarang kami bertengkar kecil dan berakhir dengan tawaku yang begitu puas saat melihat wajahnya yang cemberut dan kata 'Apa kau sudah puas?' darinya. Dia tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyimpan dendam dan sangat menyenangkan diajak ngobrol, makanya aku betah mengerjainya, dan sifat ini juga yang aku suka darinya.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah kenapa aku selalu tersenyum jika mengingat wajah merah padamnya yang sedang menahan amarah? Ah Chuuya-san memang sangat lucu.

Aku menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan bayanganku tentang Chuuya san lalu mengetikkan balasan untuk emailnya.

"Ya, Chuuya san benar. Tapi bukannya chuuya san sendiri punya projek lebih banyak dariku? Bahkan menumpuk, buktinya saja Chuuya san selalu pulang larut dengan alasan pekerjaan. He~ apa ini merupakan contoh yang baik? Bagaimana aku bisa menurutinya?~ "

Aku terkekeh kecil saat menekan tombol kirim, Ah~ aku bahkan dapat membayangkan wajah jengkelnya saat membuka pesanku, lalu mulai mengoceh sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chuuya san, aku baru tau kalau dia punya 3 saudara perempuan, kakaknya yang paling tua sudah menikah, adiknya yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya sekarang sudah bekerja, dan terakhir adalah adiknya yang paling muda, berumur sekitar 11 tahun lebih muda darinya. Sedangkan Chuuya san sendiri merupakan satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam keluarganya. Wajar saja dia mempunyai wajah putih mulus, kulit lembut dan em imut seperti itu? Aku mengetahuinya dari Atshusi saat kami mengobrol dihari pertama setelah latihan selesai. Atshusi kaget saat tau projek kali ini dia bisa bertemu dengan senior Stage Play yang sudah diakui skill nya. Dia bersyukur sekali katanya, karna ternyata Atshusi adalah salah satu penggemar Chuuya san. Ah~ aku juga salah satunya sih, penggemar suaranya mungkin kurasa untukku kali ini memang hanya menggemari suarnya - mungkin, haha.

Salah satu alasan aku dan Chuuya san bisa sedekat sekarang adalah karena kami mempunyai tinggi badan lumayan jauh berbeda? Em sekitar 21 cm, selain itu kami kan saingan disini memperebutkan Juliet. Jadi, judul sebenarnya dari drama panggung kali ini adalah 'Romeo bukan untuk Juliet', genrenya adalah romance dan comedy, dimana Juliet seorang shotacon(?) dan menyukai pria yang terlihat imut layaknya anak laki-laki dibawah umur, memang sesuai dengan character seorang Chuuya san yang imut.

Aku melihat jam tanganku yang ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, ya sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk pertemuanku bersama Higuchi.

Aku memakai cardigan panjang polos berwarna coklat tua selutut untuk sentuhan terakhir, lalu memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut yang ditata rapih seperti biasa, kaos cream, cardigan coklat tua, jam tangan hitam dan celana jeans hitam, "Perfect". Menurutku penapilan seperti ini sudah cukup, walaupun aku merasa sedikit berlebihan.

Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan dari rumah Higuchi menuju toko buku, dan kini disinilah aku berdiri diantara rak buku novel. Jadi setelah acara siap-siapku selesai, aku langsung saja pergi kerumah Higuchi untuk menjemputnya, karena menurutku lebih baik hanya membawa satu mobil saja, toh tujuan kita sama. Dan saat aku sampai dirumahnya ternyata Higuchipun sudah siap berangkat, makanya aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dirumah Higuchi dan langsung menuju toko buku.

Higuchi terlihat cantik seperti biasa, rambut pirangnya yang diikat rapih, polesan make up tipis di atas kulit wajahnya yang putih, dan lipstick pink di bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan untuk pakaian dia menggunakan dress berwarna merah muda selutut, dia terlihat manis dengan dandannya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang actor terkenal.

"Dazai menurutmu, buku mana yang lebih bagus ?"

Aku mengalihkan padanganku kearah Higuchi yang bediri disampingku, dia terlihat bingung dengan dua buku ditangannya.

Aku mengapit daguku diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk, sedikit berfikir tentang pertanyaan Higuchi barusan, "Menurutku keduanya juga bagus." walau aku tak yakin, karena aku belu mebaca kedua buku yang berada di tangannya.

Ah dia terlihat kesal – lucu, "Itu tidak memberikanku pilihan Dazai! "

"Ehm, memamangnya Higuchi suka buku yang seperti apa?" jujur, aku tak tau apa-apa tentang Higuchi, makanya aku tak tau harus merekomendasikan buku yang seperti apa.

Higuchi terlihat berfikir, "A- ah, aku sih buku apa aja suka, haha." Dia tertawa canggung

"Hem, Higuchi san sudah pernah membaca buku bungou stray dogs?" dan akhirnya aku merekomendasikan buku kesukaanku.

"Belum." Dia menggeleng

"Nah buku itu bisa jadi rekomendasi untuk bacaan Higuchi san."

"Kalau begitu aku beli buku itu saja."

"Tapi buku itu sudah langka."

Dia cembeerut lagi, "Yah.."

"Kalau begitu ambil yang itu saja." Kataku sambil menunjuk buku bersampul putih dengan judul _Eyes Tell Everything even I love you_ * , yang digenggamnya pada tangan kirinya. Alasanku memilih buku itu, karna menurutku kisah tetang lelaki berkacamata itu lumayan bagus, apalagi buku itu sepertinya memang dibuat untuk pembaca perempuan.

"Oni san?" aku mendengar suara itu jelas dari belakangku, awalnya aku tak menghiraukannya, sehingga dia menarik kecil bajuku.

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan paras manis, bermata biru dan surai senja. Wajahnya seperti seorang yang kukenal – pikirku.

"Oni-san? Bisa tolong ambilkan buku itu?" katanya seraya menunjuk sebuah buku dengan sampul coklat yang terletak di rak paling atas, mulutnya ikut maju seakan menunjuk buku yang dimaksudnya – lucu, aku tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit kecil pipinya.

"Iya, oni san ambilkan ya."

Aku sedikit berjinjit meraih buku yang dimintanya, dan setelah buku itu berhasil kuambil, aku membaca judul nya 'Dead Apple' , dead apple? Ini kan buku kelanjutan dari serial Bungou Stray Dogs

"Hana! Kau disana rupanya?. " suara yang sangat familiar.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat kearah sumber suara. "Chuuya san." Kataku sambil melambai.

Chuuya san berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum, "Yo, Dazai. Sedang apa disini?"

"Chuuya san sendiri?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk lalu tersenyum pada gadis manis yang tadi memintaku mengambilkan buku.

Ah iya, aku lupa memberikannya. "Ah, ini bukunya. Apa kau sudah membaca Bungou Stray Dogs? "

Dia mengangguk antusias. "Aku tau buku itu dari Chuuya Oni-san, ceritanya sangat bagus."

Jadi gadis kecil ini adik Chuuya san? Pantas saja saat melihatnya aku seakan melihat orang lain.

"Hana." Chuuya san menyenggol tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nakahara Hanami desu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya manis seperti Chuuya san. "Panggil saja Hana." Katanya lalu menunduk memberi hormat beberapa saat.

"Dazai osamu, panggil Dazai saja."

"Ah, kau bersama Higuchi? "

Ah iya, aku hampir saja melupakan Higuchi.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melirik kebelakang, mencari Higuchi yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Ah iya, aku bersama Higuchi."

Higuchi tersenyum, lalu menyapa Chuuya san – ramah, "Selamat siang Chuuya san." Katanya, lalu melihat kearah Hana, Higuchi sedikit membungkuk sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Higuchi." Masih dengan senyum manisnya, lalu kembali meluruskan badannya setelah mencubit pipi Nakahara kecil.

"Ne~ onii san." Hana terlihat malu, dia mundur beberapa langkah lalu bersembunyi disamping Chuuya san.

"Ahaha, maaf dia memang sedikit pemalu dengan orang baru." Chuuya san terlihat canggung, "Mungkin, kami akan pamit pulang."

Sudah pamit lagi? Cepa sekali.

"Chuuya san, tak usah terburu-buru begitu." Ya, tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Chuuya san, apalagi dengan adik manisnya itu, aku ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh lagi.

"Ah, aku tidak enak mengganggu kencan kalian."

He? Kencan? Aku membulatkan mataku beberapa saat, tersadar akan sesuatu. Benar juga, kami seperti sedang berkencan ya?

"Kami tidak berkencan, iya kan?" aku melirik kearah Higuchi dan sedikit heran dengan ekspresi yang dibuatnya, seperti seorang yang sedang kecewa?

"Kau memang bodoh Dazai! Dasar Mackarel gak peka!" kata Chuuya san sambil memukul bahuku. "Sudah, aku balik dulu. Yok kita pulang Hana." Lanjutnya lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Apa itu maksudnya Higuchi menyukaiku? Ah~ sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dari gerak gerik Higuchi sejak aku menjemputnya dirumahnya, tapi entah kenapa aku seakan tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu. Aku sendiri bingung, padahal Higuchi kan type cewe idaman tapi kenapa aku merasa ragu? Ragu jika aku bisa menyukai Higuchi.

"Higuchi, apa ada buku lain yang akan kau beli?"

Higuchi menggeleng menandakan bahwa sudah tak ada lagi buku yang ingin dibelinya.

Aku mengangguk mafhum, lalu menanyakan tujuannya selanjutnya. "Lalu, kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?"

Higuchi hanya diam tak menjawab, aku paham mungkin dia juga bingung mau kemana, makanya aku menawarkan makan padanya karena kebetulan perutku sudah mulai lapar. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan sebelum pulang? Lagi pula sekarang sudah sore."

Higuchi tersenyum tipis –manis- sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Mataku bahkan tak berkedip beberapa saat ketika melihat senyumnya.

Setelahnya, aku pergi ke restoran favoritku bersama Higuchi, kami berdua makan tanpa obrolan yang berarti, hanya sedikit menceritakan tentang pengalaman kerja masing-masing dan sedikit menceritakan tentang hobby dan kebiasaan masing-masing. Ah iya, Higuchi juga menceritakan bahwa Chuuya san adalah salah satu actor yang pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan rekaman panggung ayahnya sebelum Chuuya san se sukses sekarang.

Setelah selesai makan, aku mengantar Higuchi pulang kira-kira sekitar pukul 7 malam kami sampai dikediam kelurga Higuchi. Awalnya Higuchi menyuruhku masuk, namun aku menolak karena aku juga sudah ingin pulang lalu bermalas-malasan, dan aku malah berbohong dengan mengatakan "Ah maaf, aku ada urusan, jadi tak bisa mampir." Kataku sambil tersenyum ramah.

Higuchi mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum manis. Niatnya aku menunggu dia masuk rumah sebelum aku pergi, namun Higuchi tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dan akhirnya aku menanyakannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kurang?" tanyaku ragu.

Saat Higuchi mengangkat kepalanya, aku dapat melihat kulit putihnya merona. Dia terlihat ragu dan malu-malu saat menatap wajahku dan perlahan kedua belah bibirnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang membuatku terkejut. "Dazai, a-aku menyukai mu. A-apa kau mau… "

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, semuanya begitu singkat. Saat sadar aku sedang memeluk Higuchi kemudian mencium keningnya lembut dan mulutku berkata, "Ya, aku mau." Lalu Higuchi balas memelukku, bahkan lebih erat dari pelukanwkwk

To be Continue...

。。。。

Note :

Eyes tell everything even i love you : ini komik oneshoot karya _Izuki Lily_ ada kok di gramed komiknya XD.

I'm back XD dengan fic aneh lagi

Ini fic 2 shoot.

sekarang di up buat Ultah Bang Ue (ω)/ aka Ueda Keisuke yang meranin Chuuya di stage BSD.

dan satu nya lagi bakal di upload saat ultah Hideya Tawada yang memerankan Dazai (ω)/

Fic ini terinspirasi dari mereka berdua soalnya. Bahkan nyeritain sedikit tentang dunia stage play XD

Seperti biasa, maaf atas fic yang jauh dari kesempurnaan ini. Tapi, semoga bisa menghibur (ω)/

Btw, BSD ada season 3 nya XD Senengnya~

Bahkan Dead Apple juga udah keluarkan movienya XD udah pana nonton dan fangirlingan? wkwk

Last, terimakasih sudah mampir dan minta kritik sarannya (/\\)


End file.
